<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clair de Lune by sunflotwone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896997">Clair de Lune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflotwone/pseuds/sunflotwone'>sunflotwone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, Platonic Romance, Retirement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflotwone/pseuds/sunflotwone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji, figure-skater terkenal yang baru saja kembali dari masa hiatusnya. Bokuto Koutaro, seorang bintang, sangat terang hingga Akaashi menyadari kehadirannya di tengah-tengah lompatannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sudah pernah dipublikasi di akun twitter @/miroculously beberapa part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bokuto's POV</strong>
</p><p>Mataku mengikuti tiap gerakannya, seperti sorot cahaya putih yang menyinarinya dalam gelap, loncatan dan putarannya, juga sentuhan ornamen di tiap lekuk tangannya. Aku pernah berada di sana, saat menjadi bintang yang ditonton oleh <em>dunia</em>. Dia hebat, bisa kuakui itu. Karangan bunga ini pun sudah pasti berakhir di tangannya nanti. Emas memang pantas dikalungkan di lehernya.</p><p>Tak sadar bahwa ternyata diri ini <em>rindu </em>untuk menjadi bintang di sana. Bahwa masih ada perasaan <em>ingin</em> yang sudah dikubur dalam-dalam selama lima tahun lamanya. Akaashi Keiji sangat hebat, kuulangi lagi. Ia adalah proyeksi <em>dunia</em>ku yang lama, yang telah usang, yang selalu ingin kujemput tapi selalu terasa sing tiap kutapaki rasanya. </p><p>Akaashi Keiji membuatku merasa nostalgia. Haruskah terus kukubur dalam-dalam atau kucicipi lagi <em>dunia</em>nya?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Akaashi's POV</strong>
</p><p>Setelah penampilanku selesai bisa kulihat bintangku berada di sana, dengan bola mata berwarna emasnya dan sebuah karangan bunga berada di pelukannya. Kehidrannya memang selalu membuatku gemetar. Bukan karena dia spesial, hanya karena aku mengagguminya.</p><p>Dia hebat. Aku berada di posisi <em>setinggi</em> ini karena dia adalah orang yang hebat. Aku merasa bahwa <em>dunia</em> yang aku tempati sekarang masih membuka pintu lebar-lebar untuknya. <em>Dunia</em> ini masih menerima Bokuto Koutarou di dalamnya.</p><p>Jika dibandingkan dengannya, aku hanyalah sesuatu yang hadir di masa kini dan akan terus terkikis oleh laju waktu. Namun Bokuto Koutarou hadir seperti legenda yang selalu diingat-ingat dan dinanti-nanti. Aku berharap masih bisa menapaki <em>dunia</em> yang sama dengannya.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo Tetsuro beridiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjaku. Aku menatapnya dengen jengkel. “Ngapain di situ?” Ia berjalan ke arahku dan langsung menyambar sebuah bangku. Tangannya dilipat, raut wajahnya penuh dengan keseriusan.</p><p>“Kita dapat orderan. Tebak acara apa!” Nada suaranya meninggi di akhir kalimat dan aku dapat merasakan kegembiraan dalam dirinya.</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Figure skating!” jawabnya.</p><p>Aku diam dan memproses dua kata yang baru saja Kuroo Tetsuro ucapkan. Baginya mungkin dua kata itu artinya <em>berpulang</em>, bagiku juga. Namun beda rasanya. Ah, memang harusnya itu adalah tempat Kuroo Tetsuro <em>berjelajah</em>. Bukan di sini bersamaku. Aku mengerti sekarang perasaan senangnya muncul darimana. “Berarti flower shop kita highly recommended ya sampai acara besar kayak gitu pesan ke kita. Asik, dikit lagi masuk berita. Headlinenya Kuroo Tetsuro Pengusaha Muda di bawah tiga puluh tahun.”</p><p>“Emang gue udah cocok banget jadi pengusaha muda, masuk majalah Forbes. Nanti lo ya yang nganter karangannya.”</p><p>“Kok gue? Lo gak liat nih jabatan gue?” Kuroo mendecih sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Aku terkekeh melihatnya yang kesal. Harusnya, ia tahu aku pasti menolak, atau sebenernya ia sudah tahu, tetapi tetap ingin melakukannya.</p><p>“Ayolah, Bokuto. Silaturahmi.” Tarikan napasku adalah tanda bahwa aku setuju. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku juga ingin <em>pulang. </em>Mungkin satu kali lagi, mungkin harus kusapa lagi.</p><p>Kuroo tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk pundakku. “Tenang aja. Sama gue kok ke sananya.”</p><p>Ia memang tidak pernah membiarkanku untuk merasa sendiri dan asing. Sebaliknya, akulah penyebab ia merasa asing pada hidupnya. “<em>Kuroo, you know that you don’t have to do that?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Do what?</em>”</p><p>“<em>About retirement</em>.”</p><p>Sekarang gantinya ia yang menghela napas. Kuroo menyiulkan sebuah nada lalu mengucapkan liriknya dengan nada datar. “<em>Just know you're not alone. 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home</em>.”</p><p>Aku sebenarnya berterima kasih karena Kuroo sudah mau menemaniku selama lima tahun lamanya. Aku kira hanya Kuroo Tetsuro yang tidak pernah berubah dari bermakna rumah menjadi makna asing. Rupanya aku salah. Kuroo Tetsuro juga berubah.</p><p>Namun ternya berubah bukanlah suatu hal yang menakutkan. Mungkin memang awalanya menakutkan. Kita dibuat menerka-nerka bagaimana rasanya, dibuat harus menyesuakin diri terhadap apa yang sedang kita <em>tempati</em> sekarang. Dalam hal ini, Kuroo Tetsuro berubah, ia memilih merasa asing terhadap hidupnya selama lima tahun ini agar aku merasa seperti tetap di <em>rumah</em>.</p><p>“Lusa kita pergi ya. <em>Prepare</em>.”</p><hr/><p>Aku menapakki gelanggang es yang dulunya sering kujumpai, sambil membantu Kuroo membawa karangan bunga, aku melihat ke sekitar. Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah. Tetap sama seperti saat aku masih menjadi figure skating. Kami berjalan ke ruang pertemuan.</p><p>“Bokuto! Kuroo!” teriakan seseorang membuat aku dan Kuroo menoleh. Kulihat Sugawara Koushi dengan rambut silvernya dan mukanya yang teduh menghampiri kami.</p><p>“Hai, Suga,” sapa Kuroo. Aku ikut menyapa sambil tersenyum.</p><p>“Gila! Udah lama banget kalian gak ke sini, lagi ngapain?”</p><p>Aku memperlihatkan karangan-karangan bunga yang kubawa. “Ini mau nganter ini. Tahun ini lo main?”</p><p>“Tahun ini gue gak main. Junior lo main tuh!” Sugawara menunjukku. “Siapa?”</p><p>“Akaashi Keiji.”</p><p>Aa, Akaashi Keiji adalah juniorku saat aku masih bermain figure skating. Kami terpaut setahun. Bisa kubilang, Akaashi Keiji adalah figure skating yang handal dan selalu menunjuk rasa berbeda di setiap pertandingannya. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan pertunjukannya nanti. “Dia lagi gladi. Mau liat gak, Bo?”</p><p>Aku melirik Kuroo, ia mengangguk. Akhirnya aku pun mengikuti Sugawara Koushi menuju tempat latihan.</p><p>Sesampainya di sana, alunan musik Chopin menyapa indra pendengaranku. Akaashi Keiji dengan indahnya meluncur ke sana dan kemari. Kulihat ia melakukan axel jump dengan sempurna. Ah, memang pada dasarnya ia hebat.</p><p>“Dua tahun lalu dia pernah hiatus.”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Cedera.”</p><p>Nafasku sedikit tercekat.</p><p>“Dia cedera waktu warming up sebelum. Lumayan parah, tapi dia kekeh mau tampil. Akhirnya dia gak dapet medali. Terus dia hiatus untuk beberapa waktu, sekitar lima bulan sampai tujuh bulan.”</p><p>“Akaashi indah banget lompatannya.”</p><p>“<em>I know right</em>. Sekarang dia udah punya junior, <em>and his junior looked up to his performance</em>s.  Persis kayak dulu dia ngebanggain lo.” Sugawa Koushi melihatku memperhatikan Akaashi Keiji dengan tenang. “<em>Bo, I know you miss this. It’s shown from your eyes</em>. Kalau lo gak keberatan, coba nonton Akaashi, Sabtu besok.”</p><p>“<em>Thanks. I’ll try it</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>